Lovely Day
by JOYers
Summary: DRABBLE GA JELAS TENTANG ELF / RnR please


**Rated: T**

**Genre(s): Friendship, Family**

**Warning: EYD-LESS, CERITA GA JELAS, BAHASA BERANTAKAN, DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**-enJOY-**

4 Juni 2011—adalah hari yang mendebarkan bagi seluruh siswa siswi kelas 9, karena hari ini adalah hari pengumuman nem(nilai hasil UN) hasil jeripayah kita bulan april lalu.

Pukul 06.00 WIB

"mah maafin kakak yah, nilai kakak jelek gini" mohonku pada mamah, ketika aku menunjukan nem yang aku peroleh dari hasil UN kemarin.

"ya terserah kamu lah kak nanti mau sekolah dimana, mamah bingung kalo nem aja jelek banget gini" jawab mamah ku sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"yaudah terserah mamah mau masukin kakak kemana aja, tapi maafin kakak ya mah. Lagian kan ini nem hasil otak kakak sendiri, bukan hasil kunci kaya anak-anak yang lain" balas ku mulai tidak terima karena nem ku ini sangat jelek jika dibandingkan dengan murid-murid lain—yang notabenenya nilai mereka adalah hasil mencontek kunci jawaban.

"yaudah, nanti mamah cari-cari sekolah yang nerima nem segini" pasrah mamah ku akhirnya.

Senyumku mulai mengembang ketika mengetahui mamah sudah tidak marah lagi padaku. Langsung cepat-cepat kutanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganjal di otakku, "tapi nanti mamah sama ayah jadi nganterin kakak sama temen-temen ke bandara kan buat jemput suju?" tanyaku sambil senyum-senyum untuk merayu sang mamah.

Mamah terlihat menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. Aku berharap mamah akan berkata mau mengantarkanku ke bandara untuk menemaniku menjemput Super Junior—sebuah boyband yang berasal dari negara gingseng sana. Mereka adalah idolaku dan hari ini mereka akan datang ke Jakarta untuk melakukan show bersama artis-artis korea lainnya. Tentu aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk bertemu mereka.

"yaudah. Nanti mau berangkat jam berapa? Biar mamah bilang ayah buat siap-siap" jawab mamahku akhirnya.

"jam dua belasan aja mah, katanya suju nya nyampe di sini sekitar jam tiga atau setengah tigaan" jelas ku sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ya akhirnya impianku selama ini untuk bertemu idolaku tersampaikan juga.

Pukul 11.45 WIB

Aku duduk diatas tempat tidurku sambil memandangi ketiga temanku yang sedang bersiap untuk menuju ke bandara. Yah mereka semua berisik sekali daritadi.

"aaaaaa gue seneng banget! Nanti kira-kira gue bisa ketemu Kyuhyun ga ya?" teriak eka—temanku dengan sangat antusias.

"pokoknya nanti gue harus ketemu sama suami gue Kyuhyun haha" sambung Bani tidak mau kalah dari Eka.

"lo Dhel ga ikut-ikutan bilang mau ketemu Heechul? Haha" ledekku pada salah seorang temanku yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kipas sang idolanya—Kim Hee Chul.

"yah gue sih tiap malem udah ketemu Heechul jadi ga norak kayak mereka berdua :p haha" ledeknya sambil menjulurkan lidah kepada Bani dan Eka yang sedari tadi ribut sendiri.

"haha pasti nanti gue bisa liat mereka dengan jarak 2 meter haha" canda Bani pada kami.

"bener yak? Buktiin kata-kata lo :p hahaha" kata kami serempak.

Aku hanya tertawa melihat mereka. Ini lah kami, jika sudah membicarakan tentang idola kami pasti akan berujung seperti ini—sangat berisik dan heboh. Ku lirik jam tangan yang ku pakai, sudah menunjukan pukul 12.10 WIB. Langsung aku ajak mereka untuk segera bersiap berangkat agar tidak kesiangan.

—

Saat di perjalanan mataku tidak henti-hentinya menatap layar ponsel agar tidak ketinggalan berita sedikit pun tentang kedatangan idolaku ke Jakarta. Ternyata sudah banyak fans lain yang berkumpul di bandara padahal waktu baru menunjukan pukul 12.45 WIB.

"_Kyaaaaaa Donghae udah nyampe di airport! Dia ganteng banget! Dia dateng sendiri! Member suju yang lain masih diperjalanan :D semangat buat ELF yang ke bandara. Semoga ketemu oppaddeul! Hwaiting chingudeul ^^" _

Aku kaget membaca sebuah tulisan yang terdapat pada layar ponselku. Sontak aku menengokan kepalaku kepada Bani—temanku dengan tatapan seolah bertanya _"serius donghae udah dateng?" _dia yang mengerti maksud tatapanku hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Melihat percakapan tubuhku dan Bani sontak kedua temanku yang lainnya—Adhella dan Eka berteriak heboh di dalam mobil.

"wuahhhh beneran Donghae udah dateng duluan? Aaaah mau liattt" teriak Eka dengan raut muka sedih.

"heeh ka, gue juga mau liat! Ah liat fotonya aja udah ganteng banget gini. Gimana aslinya? Tambah ganteng pasti!" seruku tidak mau kalah dari Eka sambil menunjukan sebuah foto donghae saat berada di bandara tadi.

"kita kurang pagi berangkatnya! Harusnya kita nginep aja tuh!" ujar Adhella dengan ekspresi muka bersedih.

"ya tapi ga nginep juga Dhel -_- haha yang penting Kyuhyun belom dateng :D masih ada kemungkinan buat gue ngeliat My Evil Prince Kyuhyun haha" sambung Bani dengan senyum yang merekah di mukanya.

"iye bener juga sih ya :D Eka ama Bani kan demen Kyuhyun, Adhella sama Heechul, gue Eunhyuk, dan mereka semua kan belom dateng. Yang dateng baru Donghae doang! Jadi masih ada kemungkinan gue ketemu sama Eunhyuk gue yang imut-imut ganteng ituuuu :D" seruku bahagai karena menyadari apa yang dikatakan Bani adalah benar.

"yahh tapi Dzaki sedih tuh ga ada Siwon haha Siwon kan ga bisa dateng ya. Sabar ya Dzaki haha" seru Eka dengan mimik muka prihatin sambil menatap Dzaki—adikku yang saat ini berusia 4 tahun.

Kulihat mamahku dan ayahku yang duduk dikursi depan, mereka hanya tersenyum melihat kami semua bercakap-cakap yang menyebabkan mobil ini menjadi bising. Sekilas kulirik ke Dzaki yang sedang ditempel-tempelkan sticker suju dibagian mukanya oleh ketiga temanku itu. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya. Adikku yang satu ini memang sudah mengenal dan tahu Super Junior, bahkan dia menyukai seorang Choi Siwon. Tapi sayangnya Siwon tidak dapat datang bersama Super Junior ke Jakarta karena ada syuting di Taiwan.

"tante ini masih jauh ga jalan ke bandaranya?" tanya Bani pada mamahku.

"engga kok. Paling 15 menit lagi sampe. Ini juga udah keluar dari jalan tol" jawab mamahku sambil tersenyum pada Bani.

"emang pada janjian dimana?" tanya ayahku yang sedari tadi lebih memilih diam karena fokus menyetir.

"katanya pada ngumpul di gerbang 3 buat kedatangan dari luar negri. Soalnya tadi Donghae keluar lewat gerbang 3" jelasku pada ayah, yang secara tidak langsung aku menyuruh ayah untuk menjalankan mobilnya menuju gerbang 3. Langsung ayahku arahkan mobilnya menuju gerbang 3 untuk kedatangan dari luar negri.

—

"eh eh itu rame banget ya ampun baju biru semua! Pasti ELF semua tuh" seru Bani ketika melihat kerumunan orang-orang mengenakan baju biru seperti kami sambil membawa poster-poster Super Junior dan tulisan-tulisan seperti _"welcome to Jakarta oppa ^^" _atau "_OPPA SARANGHAE JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO! SUJU DAEBAK!" _atau mungkin _"CHO KYUHYUN! MY LOVELY EVIL! WELCOME TO INDONESIA OPPA" _atau mungkin lagi _"HANDSOME MONKEY A.K.A EUNHYUK LOVE YOU OPPA! SARANGHAE! AKU MENCINTAIMU" _dan masih banyak lagi.

"mah kita turun sini aja, mamah sama ayah cari parkiran aja. Nanti kalo udah kakak sms mamah. Ayok buruan pada mau turun ga?" seruku pada mamahku dan teman-temanku sambil bersiap keluar dari mobil.

"kakak Zahra, Aki ikut dong!" teriak Dzaki tiba-tiba ketika aku hendak turun dari mobil.

"jangan Ki, rame banget tuh liat. Nanti kamu ilang loh" jawab Adhella mencoba merayu adikku agar tidak ikut turun.

"iya Ki. Rame banget tau. Lagian kan ga ada Siwon tau. Kamu di mobil aja ya? Nanti kita fotoin deh Super Juniornya" seru Bani ikut membujuk adikku—Dzaki.

"gamau! Aki mau ikut kakak Zahra" seru Dzaki tetap pada pendiriannya. Ya Dzaki memang sedikit keras kepala.

"Udah Aki sini aja sama mamah sama ayah, kita parkir mobil dulu. Nanti baru nyusul kakak Zahra, kakak Bani, kakak Eka, sama kakak Adhella" paksa ayahku kepada Dzaki.

"udah sana kalian turun aja, gapapa Dzakinya di tinggal. Hati-hati kak. " seru mamahku yang terkesan mengusir. Lantas kami segara keluar dari mobil, dan ikut bergabung dengan kerumunan orang berbaju biru-biru.

—

Setelah turun dari mobil kami memutuskan untuk berpencar. Aku bersama Adhella sedangkan Bani bersama Eka. Kami berhasil melewati kerumunan orang dan hasilnya sekarang kami berada di barisan depan.

"jam berapa sekarang Dhell?" tanyaku pada Adhella karena tidak dapat melihat jam yang berada di tanganku.

"baru jam setengah dua Zah. SuJu nya seriusan dateng jam tiga?" tanya Adhella memastikan.

"iya, daritadi updatean di twitter sih bilang jam tiga. Mungkin bentar lagi kali ya" ucapku meyakinkan Adhella—yang sepertinya kurang percaya pada berita itu.

"YA! _HWAITING_! (semangat) DEMI KETEMU MEREKA GUE RELA BERDIRI BEJAM-JAM! _HWAITING HWAITING HWAITING_!" teriak Adhella keras dan tentu membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitar melirik kami dengan tatapan seolah berkata _"apaan sih ini orang? Gajelas banget"_.

Hampir satu jam kami berdiri menunggu kedatangan idola kami, yang sedari tadi belum menampakan dirinya. Kulihat orang di sebelahku—yang notabenenya adalah fans Super Junior juga. Kuajak dia berkenalan untuk menghilangkan bosan yang mulai melanda diriku.

"_Annyeong chingu_ (hai teman) mau kenalan ga? Hehe" sapaku malu-malu pada dia. Ku pikir dia lebih tua daripadaku beberapa tahun. Dan ternyata itu benar terbukti setelah dia memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku.

"_Annyeong chingu, Ayu imnida_ (hai teman, namaku Ayu) ^^ aku ELF dari Bandung. Biasku si evil Kyuhyun. Aku udah kuliah hehe intro back (perkenalkan balik)?" jawabnya sambil mengajakku berjabat tangan.

"_oh ne, zahra imnida_ (oh ya, namaku zahra) Eunhyuk biased hehe aku baru lulus SMP hari ini hehe. Oh iya ini temen aku Adhella" seruku pada _Ayu Eonni_ (kakak Ayu) sambil memperkenalkan Adhella kepadanya.

"_Annyeong Eonni, Adhella imnida. Bangapseumnida eonni ^^_ (hai kakak, namaku Adhella. Senang berkenalan denganmu kakak). Aku juga kayak Zahra baru lulus SMP :D bias aku Heechul hehe" sahut Adhella sambil berjabatan tangan dengan _Ayu Eonni_.

"oh haha jadi yang satu suka sama cinderella yang satu lagi suka sama monyet ya :D kalian berdua ELF Jakarta?" guraunya untuk mencoba menghilangakan kecanggungan diantara kami. karena baru pertama kali berkenalan.

"ahaha iya _eonni _kita dari Jakarta. _Eonni_ jauh banget dari Bandung. Sendiri?" tanyaku penasaran. Waktu untuk menempuh Bandung Jakarta kan cukup lama.

"_aniyo_ (tidak) aku sama temen aku yang lain kok tapi kita mencar" jawabnya pada kami berdua.

"oh kita juga sebenernya bawa dua te—" omongan Adhella tiba-tiba terputus karena ada sesorang yang berteriak sangat keras.

"_Annyeong ELFdeul_ (hai para ELF)masih semangat kan nungguin _oppadeul_ (kakak-kakak suju) dateng? Daripada kita bosen, mending kita nyanyi aja. Mau ga?" teriaknya keras agar dapat didengar oleh semua yang berada di situ.

"_Ne_ mauuuu (ya mau)" teriak kami semua serempak.

"nyanyi apa nih? Waktu itu katanya nyanyi Shining Star sama Marry U kan? Oke Shining Star dulu ya. _Hana Dul Set_ (satu, dua, tiga)" balasnya lagi sambil berteriak memberikan aba-aba untuk mulai menyanyi.

"_Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love. Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo. Hangsang hamkke halgeora till the end of time"_

—

Sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore dan Super Junior belum keluar-keluar juga. Lelah memang menunggunya, membuat kami dehidrasi. Tapi ini semua kami lakukan demi bertemu sang idola tercinta—Super Junior.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak "_SARANGHAE SUPER JUNIOR! SARANGHAE SUPER JUNIOR!_" sontak semua ELF dan termasuk aku berteriak seperti itu juga. Setelah lebih kurang 15 menit kami berteriak seperti tadi tiba-tiba semua orang berlalari kearah pintu kedatangan yang terletak didekat rumah makan cepat saji.

Kira-kira 10 menit kami menunggu, tiba-tiba keluar beberapa orang yang membuat kami semua mendesah kecewa. Ternyata yang lewat hanyalah sekumpulan turis. Tiba-tiba lagi, orang-orang di sekitarku berlari kearah tempat awal aku menunggu dan berkenalan dengan _Ayu Eonni_.

Aku terpisah dari Adhella, alhasil sekarang aku sendiri memegang handphone dan berada di barisan paling depan untuk menunggu siapa yang akan hadir nanti. Ya semoga bukan turis seperti tadi. Lima menit aku menunggu tiba-tiba semua ELF berteriak.

Sekumpulan orang dengan wajah yang dapat dipastikan adalah orang korea melintas lewat depanku. Cowok-cowok yang sangat tampan baru saja lewat depanku, namun aku tidak berteriak sehisteris yang lain karena yang barusan lewat hanyalah Manajer dan beberapa orang dari Management Super Junior.

Sekerumpulan cowok-cowok tampan tadi memasuki Mini Bus Blue Bird dengan tulisan di jendela depan "SJ" yang berartikan "SUPER JUNIOR" sontak aku dan yang lain langsung berteriak histeris dan mengejar mobil tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba ponselku berdering saat aku sedang mengejar mobil itu. Kuberhentikan langkahku dan kulihat nama Bani yang terpampang di layar ponselku.

"_halo Zahra! Lo dimana? Cepetan Zah kesini cepetan!" _teriak Bani dari seberang sana sontak membuatku menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telingaku.

"kenapa emangnya? Lo sama Adhella?" jawabku malas karena kehilangan jejak mobil tadi.

"_iya Zah ada Adhella! And you know what? Tadi EUNHYUK lewat depan gue Zah! Dia ganteng bangettttt!"_ teriaknya yang langsung membuatku kaget.

"hah? Demi apa lo? Seriusan Eunhyuk? Lo dimana sekarang? Gue kesana!" jawabku dengan nada mulai bergetar karena mau menagis. Bagaimana tidak? Eunhyuk seorang yang sangat sangat aku sayangi.

"_iya makanya lo buruan kesini Zah! Deket toilet lo lurus aja terus dari tempat kita misah tadi. Udah jangan nangis buruan kesini!" _balas Bani dari seberang sana. Langsung aku berlari mencari toilet.

Saat sedang berlari tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang meneriakan namaku "Zahraaaaa" aku menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan ternyata itu adalah Bani Adhella dan Eka. Aku langsung berlari ke arah mereka.

"Zah.." panggil Eka padaku.

"hmm? Mana Eunhyuknya? Ganteng ya? Mau ketemu Eunhyuk" bisikku dengan suara menahan tangis. Tapi itu percuma saja karena air mataku tetap jatuh juga.

"ahhhhh Zahra jangan nangis. _Mianhae yeobo_ (maaf sayang) kita cuma ngerjain lo hahaha" tawa Adhella meledak ketika menjelaskan itu.

"hahaha Zahra kita boongan. Kita ga ketemu Eunhyuk zah. Udah jangan nangis haha" tawa Bani sambil memelukku.

Hal itu membuatku kaget. Mereka hanya mengerjaiku. Aku hanya memasang tampang cemberut sambil berkata "jahat lo semua ama gue! Udah ah ayo balik, udah jam 4. Suju nya kemana tau dah." Kesalku dan berjalan sambil sekilas mengelap air mataku yang sempat jatuh tadi.

_To: Mamah_

_From: Kakak_

"_mah? Mamah ada dimana? Kakak udah selesai ini"_

Kutekan _'send' _pada layar ponselku. Selang beberapa menit mamahku belum membalas pesanku juga. Teman-temanku juga sepertinya sudah mulai kelelahan karena berdiri selama berjam-jam dan sekarang kami harus menunggu balasan pesan dari mamahku. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah dan menangis di kamar karena harapanku sama sekali tidak tercapai.

"kakakkkk" teriak seseorang yang sangat aku kenal suaranya. Ya itu adalah suara mamahku. Langsung kubalikan badanku menghadap kesumber suara itu.

"mamah kemana aja? Di smsin ga dibales?" tanyaku dengan raut muka kesal.

"tuh daritadi mamah, ayah, sama Dzaki disana ngeliatin kamu lari-larian kesana sini haha ga ada ya sujunya? Kata orang-orang suju lewat gerbang 2 buat kedatangan TKI." Sahut mamahku sambil menunjuk tempat yang sedari tadi mereka duduki untuk melihatku yang berlarian tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Aku kaget mendengarnya! Bagaimana tidak? Seluruh fanpage-fanpage untuk Super Junior mengatakan bahwa SuJu akan keluar melalui gerbang 3 kedatangan luar negri. Dan sekarang mamahku berkata bahwa Super Junior telah keluar melalui gerbang 2 untuk kedatangan TKI.

"_MWO? AISHH JINJJA!_ (apa? Ahh benar-benar!) Seriusan tapi nih tante? Terus apa gunanya kita berdiri disini berjam-jam kalo sujunya ga lewat sini! Arghhh" tanya Eka frustasi.

"iya bener! Ahelah cape tau ga sih berdiri hampir tiga jam" kesal Bani sambil melirik jamnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 17.00 WIB.

"yaudah sabar-sabar. Mungkin tadi terlalu banyak ELF jadi SuJu nya dialihin ke gerbang 3. Pasti suatu saat nanti kita ketemu mereka kok." Sahut Adhella bermaksud menyemangati kami.

"ah audah! Ngeselin banget coba. Udah berdiri berjam-jam, ga ada sujunya, dikerjain sama kalian. Udah deh ayok pulang aja, udah sore juga" jawabku sambil mencoba menyindir mereka bertiga yang sudah mengerjaiku.

"hahaha _mianhae _Zahraaa" kompak mereka bertiga meminta maaf kepadaku.

"udah-udah pulang aja deh. Udah sore lagian. Tapi tadi ada yang dateng dari Bengkulu tiga orang. Kasian banget ga ketemu SuJu nya" cerita ayahku prihatin terhadap ketiga orang yang aku tidak tahu siapa itu. Memang bukan hanya fans Super Junior dari Jakarta saja yang ikut menyambutnya, tetapi banyak juga fans yang berasal dari daerah-daerah luar Jakarta untuk ikut datang menyambut Super Junior.

—

Saat ini kami sudah berada di dalam mobil dengan raut muka yang sangat lelah dan kecewa. Mungkin memang belum waktunya aku bertemu mereka sekarang. Ya pasti suatu saat nanti aku akan bertemu mereka.

Aku hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil. Kami melewati danau yang masih berada di dalam wilayah Bandara Soekarno Hatta, dan disana terpampang jelas sebuah Banner atau Spanduk besar yang berisikan tulisan "WELCOME TO INDONESIA SUPER JUNIOR". Itu semua memang rencana kami para ELF untuk memasang Banner itu.

Ketika sedang asik memandangi banner tersebut, tiba-tiba terdengar sirine motor polisi. Sontak aku dan ketiga temanku menengok ke belakang secara serempak untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya yang lewat sampai-sampai harus dikawal polisi.

Saat melihat mobil yang dikawal polisi itu aku langsung berteriak kaget "ITU... ITU KAN MOBIL YANG TADI DI NAIKIN MANAGERNYA SUJU! LIAT AJA ITU TULISAN DEPANNYA SJ!".

"iya Zah iya! Itu yang tadi pada ELF kejar kan? Buka jendela bukaaaa!" teriak Adhella tidak kalah dariku.

Kulihat mobil itu mencoba untuk mendahului mobil kami, langsung saja kubuka jendela mobil ini. Saat mobil yang bertuliskan 'SJ' itu lewat di samping mobil kami aku langsung berteriak sambil melambaikan kipasku yang bergambarkan Eunhyuk "_KYAAAAA ANNYEONG OPPA! ANYYEONG LEE HYUKJAE! SARANGHAE OPPA JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO!_ (kyaa hai kakak! Hai Lee Hyuk Jae! Aku mencintaimu kakak sangat mencintaimu)".

Kulihat salah satu dari mereka yang berada di mobil paling belakang dan duduk di belakang pojok sedang melihat ke arah kami. Aku sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah Kyuhyun, dari rambutnya saja aku sudah hapal. Langsung kuberitahu Eka dan Bani "ehhh itu Kyuhyun! Serius itu Kyuhyunnn :D".

"mana Zah mana? _Kyaaaa Kyuhyun oppa sarangheyoooo_ (kyaaa kakak kyuhyun aku mencintaimu)" teriak Eka kepada mobil yang berada paling belakang itu.

"heh emang itu beneran mobilnya suju apa? Salah aja!" jelas Bani kurang percaya.

"aaaaaa Heechul oppa! Heechul oppa! Love you oppa!" teriak Adhella tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Bani.

"udah sini ikutan tereak Ban! Demi deh itu Suju terserah dah kalo ga percaya" ucapku meyakinkan Bani.

—

Akhirnya, sekarang kepala kami keluar-keluar jendela mobil. Padahal kami sudah berada di dalam jalan tol. Saat ini posisi mobil kami berada didepan ketiga mini bus blue bird yang bertuliskan 'SJ'.

Kulihat mobil itu mencoba untuk mendahului kami, sontak aku berkata kepada ayahku "ayah buruan jangan sampe ketinggalan mobilnya".

Saat ini posisi mobil kami bersebelahan lagi, namun saat ini mobil kami sejajar dengan mobil kedua. Aku berteriak lagi seperti tadi "_ANNYEONG OPPADEUL! LOVE YOU LEE EUNHYUK :D ANNYEONGGGGGGG_" aku berteriak sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kipas Eunhyukku seperti tadi.

Kulihat salah seorang dari mereka memperhatikan kami, yang aku yakini dia adalah _Leader_ nya Super Junior—Leeteuk. Aku terus berteriak mengulang kata-kata seperti tadi, dan saat aku aku kembali melihat ke arah Leeteuk, dia sedang tersenyum kepadaku. Aku kaget dibuatnya, dan aku langsung berteriak senang "AHHHHHHH LEETEUK SENYUM KE GUE! LIAT ITU LEETEUK SENYUM KE GUE :D".

Perkataanku itu membuat ketiga temanku kaget dan langsung berteriak kompak "AAAAA LEETEUK OPPA! OUR LEADER!"

Tiba-tiba keadaan berubah menjadi macet total. Kami hanya dapat mendesah kecewa. Kami kehilangan jejak mobil mereka. Mereka dapat melewati kemacetan ini karena mereka dikawal oleh seorang polisi, sedangkan kami masih terjebak dalam kemacetan ini.

Karena bosan terjebak dalam kemacetan aku membuka ponselku dan langsung aku menulis pada akun twitterku _"kyaaaaa mobil gue sebelah-sebelahan sama suju! Gue disenyumin sama special1004 aaaaa mimpi apa gue semalem sampe-sampe disenyumin sama our leader! How lucky i am!_" ya memang hari ini aku sangat beruntung. I'm a lucky fan!

Ketika sampai dirumahku kami langsung berteriak senang karena hari ini tidak sia-sia bagi kami.

"tuh gue udah buktiin ke kalian tentang tadi siang! Gue bisa liat mereka dari jarak 2 meter, bahkan kurang dari 2 meter haha" jelas Bani dengan menuh kemenangan. Benar memang kata Bani, jarak mobil kami mungkin tidak sampai 2 meter, dekat sangat dekat malah.

"haha iya Bani iyaaa. Tapi tadi lo belagu banget tereaknya cuma sekali selebihnya cuma diem duduk santai! Kalo beneran suju nyesel dah lo haha" sahut Eka dengan posisi tidurnya dikasur milikku.

"tapi itu emang pasti mobil suju tau. Orang jelas-jelas gue liat Kyuhyun! Sumpah jelas banget Kyuhyunnya, walaupun kacanya item gitu. Ya Allah Kyuhyun ganteng banget sumpah! _Ahhhh neomu neomu handsome! Aaa neomu joahae (_ahh sangat sangat tampan! Aaa sangat suka ini)" balasku ikut bergabung dengan topik pembicaraan kali ini.

"hahhhh, intinya hari ini kita beruntung banget deh! Walaupun awalnya kita kesel banget, tapi ganyangka bakal happy ending gini hehe" sahut Adhella sambil ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Eka.

"yapss bener banget tuh! We're a lucky fangirl! Haha" sahutku Bani dan Eka bersamaan.

Obrolan kami pun masih berlanjut hingga tidak sadar bahwa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 21.00 WIB. Mereka pun segera berpamitan dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mamah dan ayahku. Adhella dan Eka hanya perlu berjalan kaki untuk sampai kerumahnya, karena rumah kami berdekatan. Sedangan Bani sudah dijemput oleh orang tuanya.

—

Saat ini aku sedang berbaring di atas ranjangku sambil memandangi poster-poster Super Junior yang ada di kamarku. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat panjang. Hari ini dapat membuatku merasa kesal, senang, ataupun sedih menjadi satu dalam satu hari.

Walaupun hanya bertemu mereka selama beberapa menit, tapi ini merupakan salah satu impianku. Setidaknya salah satu impianku sudah terwujud. Aku yakin suatu saat aku pasti akan bertemu mereka lagi. Aku yakin itu, _cause it's not END but it's just AND_!

Akupun merasakan kantuk sudah mulai menyerang diriku. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tidak pernah aku lupakan, hari yang akan aku ingat selamanya. Perlahan kututupkan mataku dan akupun mulai memasuki alam mimpi. Beristirahat sejenak untuk menghadapi hari yang panjang untuk besok dan seterusnya.

**a/n: HUAHAHAHA SIAPA YANG BACA CERITA LAKNAT INI? INI SEBENERNYA CUMA CURHATAN AKU SIH YA KAYANYA HAHA INI SEBENERNYA TUGAS BAHASA INDONESIA WAKTU AKU DISURUH BIKIN CERPEN. Ada yang udah terlanjur baca? Sekalian Review lah ya XD masa ga malu sih jadi silent readers hahahahha**


End file.
